Cythraul's Amulet
by DeMoNzMaGiC
Summary: Sequel to my book; The Empire: Book IV. Eragon, Arya and the others left for Vroengard with a ship filled with Elves and Humans to aid in their cause. Twenty years later; when a strange artifact is found by one of the student Rider's, it sets Eragon and his companions off on a journey to save the world. Full summary inside! Rated M for mature content!
1. List of Characters

**Full Summary**** - **It's been 20 years since Galbatorix was killed and Eragon and Arya have left for Vroengard with a ship filled with Elves and Humans to aid in their cause. When a young rider stumbles upon an ancient artifact, Eragon learns what vengeance truly means. In this sequel to my version the fourth book of the Inheritance Cycle, Vroengard and Alagaesia are thrust into a war on two fronts. Can they fight to protect their new world? Or will all fall into darkness?

(**A.N.) Well, I'm back from my vacation! I've already begun to write out this story and chapter one is almost complete! Hurray! RaphaelofTheDarkness and I have decided to first put out a list of characters that will be in this fic. Remember that we are collaborating on this story. The characters of whom you are all already familiar with will, of course, not be added in this first post. So please just take a minute to read through this semi-descriptive list of characters to become a little familiarized before we begin. **

**The next chapter will be a short prologue before chapter 1 is finally put out. **

**Thanks again to everyone who has stuck through my last fic, hope this one is even better ;)**

*_**Edited 7/31/13 8:36pm***_

**- Sorry everyone! Forgot another important character!**

* * *

_A List of Major OC's that are to appear…_

**Selena Aryasdaughter** – Wild and fierce spirited, Selena is the first born to Eragon Kingkiller and Arya Dragonslayer and the rider of the male dragon Eridor. In appearance, Selena resembles her mother in almost every aspect, though she acts more like her father. She is the first of the new riders to receive her rider's blade.

**Evander Eragonsson** – The second born, Evander is the rider to the female dragon Lenora. At times he can be impatient and many times he overestimates his abilities. He has a strange affection towards the female Elvin rider, Laidir.

**Zack** – Little is known about this young male human. He was born in the city of Belatona around the time Galbatorix fell to a mother and father he can no longer remember. He was forced into a home for young boy's that was being funded by the Varden. He is the rider of the male dragon Fundor.

**Zinnia** – A kind hearted Elf, Zinnia constantly tries to outdo herself. Her love for Ellesmera overpowers her desire to wield a sword, thus her mild lack of self-confidence and her enjoyment in seeing others fail in areas that she cannot excel at. Her young age (eighty-seven) makes her act somewhat childish at times. She enjoys singing, though not in the presence of others. However she sings in front of Gwyeneth when the female dragon hatches for her. She is the fourth dragon rider to be trained in the new order.

**Laidir**** – **Passionate would be one way of describing this young elf. After Jura hatched for her, she wished nothing more than to make her family and race proud of her. She climbed the ranks of the students, but was always one step behind Selena. Born in House Turin, she had lived a comfortable childhood in Osilon. When she heard that the egg currier was returning to Ellesmera, Laidir prepared a horse and left for the capitol that very day.

* * *

**(A.N.) So that's basically all the new characters you really need to know for now. Others will appear throughout this fic, though they will not be very much reoccurring or major characters. Next chapter should be up in a few days as the prologue, followed later by the first chapter. **

_- Demonzmagic_

**(A.N.) Hey everyone this is RaphaelofTheDarkness, helping Demonzmagic with The Empire IV was lots of fun, glad I was able to help him by betaing for him, and I never would have thought he would want me to collaborate with him on the sequel, if anyone finds errors in the story feel free to PM me with the information regarding the error, along with the chapter it is in.**

_-RaphaelofTheDarkness_


	2. Prologue

**(A.N.) I'd just like to thank everyone that reviewed the Epilogue of The Empire: Book IV, and I'm so happy that many of you were excitedly waiting for me to begin the sequel. Well, here is the first chapter! I've been doing a lot of brainstorming, character and plot building with the help of RaphaelofTheDarkness. I really feel that this continuation will be very successful and I hope you will all enjoy it much more than The Empire. **

**P.S. Updates for this story will be slow for now, so please bear with me.**

**Onward!**

**Disclaimer - The Inheritance Cycle belongs to CP and Random House. This is purely for my enjoyment and for the enjoyment of other readers of Fanfiction.**

* * *

_**Cythraul's Amulet**_

_**Prologue**_

_[some centuries ago…]_

"My Lord Eragon, we _must_ pull our forces back!" An Elf clad in silver armor shouted.

The Elf, Eragon, looked up into the sky as dragon's of the order clashed against dragon's of the enemy. They were black, winged beasts with red eyes. No remorse showed through their gaze as they ruthlessly attacked his forces.

_"Bid'Daum!"_ He cried out. The great dragon, clad in elegant white amour, released a jet a hot flame, fending off an enemy rider and his winged companion as he spiraled down towards his own rider.

"All forces: push them back! Leave none alive!" A voice boomed across the land. It came as a harsh whisper, tumbling across the land like wind, sweeping over everything.

Eragon jerked his head towards a tall watch tower of stone carved with intricate patterns. There, on the top of the structure, stood a giant black beast whose wings were torn in many areas. Its mouth was large with thousands of razor sharp teeth. Its claws were long, with blood stains on them from the many dragons it had ripped apart. Atop this wild beasts back sat a figure cloaked in black. Its head was covered in a large, spiky helm with a black chasm in the center, making it difficult - it not impossible - for anyone to see its face.

"Cythraul..." Eragon muttered as he clenched his teeth.

"My Lord Eragon!?" The Elf asked again. His face was covered in a mix dirt and blood. Some of which was his own while the majority came from the enemy troops.

"We shall not retreat!" Eragon spat. "We _will_ claim this land in the name of the Dragon Riders!" He vowed. He climbed onto Bid'Daum and drew his blade. "To me!" He cried. "As one!"

"As one!" The rest of the riders shouted in unison. They flew down towards Eragon and Bid'Daum pushed off the ground.

"The Council would not - " The Elvin soldier began, before he was cut off.

"The Council entrusted _me_ with this mission!" Eragon shouted. "We _will_ reclaim this land and we will drive that monster away! Reform the line of our ground troops and push forward!" He commanded.

"Y-yes my lord!"

Eragon nodded curtly before Bid'Daum climbed higher and higher into the smoke filled skies.

"Reform the line!" He heard the soldier command.

Eragon smiled weakly before stowing his blade away and pulling out a long bow that was slung across his back. Pulling out and arrow, he cried, "_Brisingr_!" The arrow head burst into flames and he fired a shot. It hit one of the enemy's square in the chest and they cried out in agonizing pain before falling off their mount.

They fought on, and as Eragon neared the lone figure on the watch tower, the monster clenched its hands on the reins of its mounts; its metal armored glove rattling and crunching in the process.

"What of that rider, my lord?" A creature asked his master.

"Leave him to me..." Cythraul shook the reins in his hands and his mount released an ear-shattering cry before diving off the stone tower.

The winged beast collided into Bid'Daum and they clashed in a whorl of attacks. Eragon drew another arrow and fired it into the blackness where Cythraul's face would be, but it was deflected by a long blade. Cythraul hissed and swung his blade at Eragon, but he ducked from the attack. Quickly stowing his bow away, Eragon drew his sword and struck at Cythraul, his blade meetings the enemy's with a resounding _clang_.

Bid'Daum suddenly cried out and Eragon looked down to see Cythraul's mount crushing his dragon's side with its enormous mouth. Bid'Daum struggled but cried out yet again as the beasts spiky tail collided into his side. With a cry, Eragon drove his blade into the side of the beast's mouth. It cried out and released Bid'Daum but Eragon drew his bow once more and fired a shot into the side of the beast.

It cried out again; its voice echoing across the plains in pure agony. Eragon heard Cythraul yell in anger as he raised his hand fired a blast of magic at him. He was forced to un-strap himself from Bid-Daum's saddle and shielded himself through the opposite side. A few seconds later he hopped back up into Bid'Daum's back. He was barely able to strap himself in when a sudden blast hit all four of them, and they plummeted to the ground.

Eragon grunted as he struggled to get to his feet. He looked ahead to see Bid'Daum and Cythraul's mount now attacking each on the ground. His heartbeat quickened. Where was Cythraul? His eyes suddenly widened and he rolled out of the way as a chained, heavily spiked mace collided into the ground sending dirt spraying several feet. Eragon gasped and quickly rolled back up to his feet, his blade now in hand.

"This war has been going on long enough!" Eragon spat.

"I agree. It is time to end this foolish battle." Cythraul replied.

He cried out, a voice sounding more like glass scraping against one another, and swung his mace at Eragon. He dodged the attack, rolling out of the way and brought himself up to one knee before raising his hand and muttering a spell in the Ancient Language.

Cythraul dodged the magical attack and cackled madly. "Your foolish words have no effect on me!"

Eragon jumped to his feet and when Cythraul swung his mace in a vertical fashion, he quickly sidestepped and covered the distance between them. Disarming Cythraul, Eragon drove his shoulder into the creature's body, sending him sprawling backwards.

Eragon stood, waiting for his next move. Cythraul began to breathe slowly yet it came in heavy rasps. It was so loud that Eragon could practically feel the sound of his voice reverberate throughout his own body. With his mace gone, Cythraul was forced to draw his blade; an act that made Eragon shiver slightly. With another cry, Cythraul charged Eragon and he threw up his blade to block the impending attack.

With each powerful blow, Eragon found it harder and harder to fend him off. He cried out when Cythraul managed to strike him across the face with the hilt of his blade. Blood trickled down Eragon face and when he tried to attack, Cythraul grabbed his arm and hurled him across the ground. Eragon grunted and was suddenly pulled up by the neck. Coughing hard, Eragon grabbed Cythraul's wrists as the creatures hand wrung them tightly across Eragon's neck.

"You were a fool to try and stop me, _Lord_ Eragon." Cythraul spat, mocking Eragon's title. "Your pitiful council cannot stop me. This land is mine, and when I discover the lands from which you hail, they too shall be mine!" He threated.

Eragon clenched his teeth, trying hard to break Cythraul's grip on him, but he was finding it harder and harder to breath. Then, he was struck with a sudden idea. He released one of his hands from Cythraul's wrist and dropped it to his side, an act that made Cythraul believe that Eragon was giving up. Instead, Eragon slowly drew a dagger. "You will never rule anything. A monster such as yourself must be banished from this land!" Eragon spat before ramming the dagger through Cythraul's side.

The creature cried out as pain erupted into his side and he let go of Eragon. The Elf dropped to the ground and slowly stood up, coughing and holding his neck before he drew his blade and quickly drove it into Cythraul's chest.

"Your rule has come to an end, Ra'zac King!" Eragon spat.

A small smile covered Cythraul's face as he laughed harshly. "You cannot kill me, Lord Eragon! You may destroy this body, but I will live on. I shall return, young dragon rider. And when I do, I will crush everything in this world. I start anew, ruler of this world!" He hissed.

Eragon withdrew his blade from Cythraul's chest and quickly began to chant a string of words in the Ancient Language. A golden amulet on Cythraul's left wrist began to glow brightly. He shrieked in pain, convulsing and twisting his body until he crumbled to the ground. The amulet that was once glowing now fell to the ground and rolled some feet away; the once bright and intricately designed gold jewelry began to dim as Eragon finished the spell to seal Cythraul's body.

They would take him to an island leagues south of Vroengard, so that the order may guard the prison should the Ra'zac King ever rise again…

* * *

**(A.N.) So, what do you guys think about the prologue? Was it interesting? I know, you guys are probably all really confused as to why this is through Eragon I's POV, but it will all be explained later on, I promise!**

**Hopefully it was a good hook! Until chapter 1!**

**- **_Demonzmagic_


	3. The New Order

**(A.N.) **_**Demonzmagic: **_**So this is the first official chapter of the sequel entitled Cythraul's Amulet. Just as a reminder to everyone, I'm writing this fic with the help of RaphaelofTheDarkness. We've both been putting lots of work into developing the plot, new characters, relationships, etc. So it is our hope that this sequel will keep you all on the edge of you seats and wanting more.**

**The rating of this fic has also just gone up to M for sexual content. However later on there will be scenes with blood and gore, more sexual content and violence!**

**Warning: There is a Lemon in this chapter. I will mark its beginning and end for those who do not wish to read it.**

**Big thanks to everyone that reviewed!**

_P.S. There will be varying POV's in this chapter_

* * *

_**Cythraul's Amulet:**_

_**Chapter One – The New Order**_

The sunrise.

That's what I would tell you if you asked me what I loved most about Vroengard. More specifically; watching the sun rise by the cliff's overlooking the ocean. I would often visit the seaside cliffs when I was younger and had times for such things. I cannot help but feel a sense of wonder and longing when I look at the great expanse of blue that give the impression that it is never ending, and you are in fact the only ones left in this world. But mostly, I love it because when the sun hits the clear water it begins to sparkle like sapphire diamonds!

But I knew otherwise – as did everyone else – that there was land far out there. A land called Alagaesia.

They say the journey takes almost four days on Dragonback! Imagine how long that would take if you only had a horse…or if you had to walk!

My parents hail from Alagaesia. In fact, my twin brother – Evander – and I were both born in Ellesmira – the capitol city of the Elves, where my mother was born – tucked deep within the woods of Du Weldanvarden.

They say a great war took place in Alagaesia. Years ago, the Riders had been all but destroyed and the people were subjugated and ruled over by a tyrannical leader named Galbatorix. He ruled for years, living for much too long. Then, one day, my father found a blue stone in The Spine – a region of mountainous territory that was once believed to be haunted and cursed. He took it home, thinking that he could sell it or trade it for meat. It turned out to be his dragon, Saphira – whom I think is one of my favorite dragon's among the Order of the Riders -.

"Ow! Eridor!" I yelled as I felt a sharp pain in my mind.

"_Whom did you say your favorite dragon was?" _He asked in a playful, almost dangerous, tone.

"_I said she was _one_ of my favorites, not _the_ favorite!_" I almost snapped, quickly defending myself. "_You know I love you more than anything._" I said gently.

Eridor seemed pleased by my response. _"As it should be." _He said in approval. A shiver suddenly ran down my spine as I got the feeling that Eridor was far from finished in his games to tease me. "_Although…I have seen the way you've been looking at a certain rider."_

I swallowed hard. Had he found out? How? I could feel my heart beat faster. How long had he known?

Eridor chuckled. _"I have always known, little one."_

"_Blast." _I cursed under my breath. You really can't keep everything from your dragon, can you?

I heard someone call my name from down the corridor and I turned my head towards the large wooden door to the left of me. I groaned out loud; a rather _un-lady_ like thing to do according to Melinda, my handmaiden.

Suddenly there's a knock at my door. "Selena, sweetheart, are you in there?"

It was my father. I blinked in surprise but quickly replied, "Yes! Come in!"

The door opened up slowly, a metal clicking sound echoed through my chambers, as my father emerged through the doorway. He allowed the door to opened fully then as he stepped inside.

I smiled at the sight of him. "Hello father."

He smiled back, but his expression quickly changed to that of shock and surprise. "Why are you still in your night gown? You know you're late for breakfast, don't you?" He said to me in a slightly disapproving tone.

I looked slightly abashed but I stood up and quickly gave him a hug; burying my head in his hard chest.

I felt him stroke my hair before he caught my attention. I looked up at him with a questioning look in my eyes.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" He asked me.

My eyes widened slightly but I quickly buried my head into his chest once more. "Maybe… a little" I say with a light laugh.

He laughed too before gently pushing me away. "Tomorrow is your big day, no one else's, you understand?" He said with a smile. "You've earned it."

I swallowed hard. Did I really deserve it? Evander was almost just as good as me in everything; we even had a bit of a competition, from time to time. Yet _I_ am the only one to receive a blade.

"Are you ready to join the Order?" My father suddenly asked.

I was caught off guard by the question. _"I don't know, isn't that your job? To know when I'm ready?" _No, I knew he didn't mean it like that. Of course I felt ready. I've been ready for this for so long. I can still remember the day father and mother began to teach us to sword fight. From that day forward I have wanted nothing more them to complete my training and join the ranks alongside my family.

"I am ready, father." I said confidently.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head. "Now get dressed! It's time for breakfast!" he said before leaving my room.

I sighed, closing the leather bound book in front of me I placed the quill in hand in an ink bottle and returned the book in a drawer attached to my writing desk.

Standing up, I stretched my body and groaned in pleasure I felt my sore muscles cry out in happiness.

"_Shall I go to breakfast then?_"

"_Go little one, I fly with Saphira and the others to hunt._"

I smiled and offered him a mental hug. "_Be safe._"

"You too, youngling." He said; his voice somewhat teasing.

I mentally scoffed in mock disbelief before changing out of my night gown and into my sparring clothes. I was eager to finish and begin my last day of training as a student.

* * *

I made my way from Selena's chamber's to the lower western dining quarters; where I would find Arya, Evander, and the other students. Well, I had _hoped_ that I find them there, but I did not truly believe it. The younger pupils would be busy finishing up their morning chores and duties before today's training begins. Though most of them only caused trouble. Sometimes I wondered if they _enjoyed_ getting into trouble!

"_I used to know a youngling who got into lots of trouble. Always running off into danger without thinking_!" Saphira said with snort.

I chose to ignore the voice in my head and instead continued back on my previous thoughts. At the very least I could rest assured that neither my daughter nor my son would deem such actions appropriate at this age. Though, perhaps that wasn't such a good thing when it came to Evander. I could never understand what that boy wanted. He was never friends with any of the other students when they were younger. True, as of a fortnight ago, he grew somewhat close to Zack; another talented Rider born in Belatona when we invaded the black castle nearly twenty-five years ago! My heart still stops whenever the thought crosses my mind. It seems such a long time ago, at least in human terms.

Lately, I had noticed, on many occasions, the two of them sparring with each other. You see, when I began training the students, they were very young. I wanted them to know the sword before their fifteenth name day. So I never let them spar with the same person each day. They had to switch, and keep switching even after they had completed one circle. Once they turned fifteen I let them chose a partner to train with until they received their rider's blade and joined the ranks of the Order; as Selena will be doing tomorrow. As Evander should as well, but his mind was still too young to be given such a responsibility; he still had much to learn.

"Eragon-elda."

I blinked and turned to see Blodhgarm standing beside me, wearing a small smile. "Blodhgarm! Good morning." I greeted him; a little surprised to see him.

"Good morning, my lord." He greeted me back, bowing slightly. "Were you able to find Lady Selena?" He asked.

I raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on my face.

"Lady Arya was looking for her and asked me to aid in the effort." He replied.

"Ahh…" I said in understanding. "Yes, I found her. She will be here presently." I said quickly, eager to eat before the day began.

Blodhgarm looked pleased by my answer as he straightened up and gave me a light smile; his two white fangs just barely visible.

* * *

"Pair up!" I shouted to the students before me.

They immediately drew their swords and found their partner's. I looked to Selena and nodded to her. "Selena, you face me."

I tried to appear intimidating. I wanted her to think that this was very much in my favor. In truth Selena had a slight advantage over me. Being the offspring of an elf and a human hybrid, she had slightly more speed and, at times, strength then I did. Her only problem was technique; she only used a handful of attacks and defensive positions, it was easy to read her. A problem I too was faced with when I was younger.

She approached me slowly, cautiously. Her right hand trailed down to the hilt of her sword, her piercing hazel eyes remaining focused on my actions.

I grinned lightly and took a step forward, drawing Brisingr in the process.

She drew her sword then and readied herself in an offensive stance as i chuckled to myself. She certainly had spirit.

"Prepare yourself." I said sternly before closing the gap between us in a matter of a few seconds.

I felt her gasp before she raised her hand up, drawing her blade and narrowly blocking my attack.

I grinned and leaned back before kicking her stomach with my boot, sending her toppling backwards. She rolled backwards and sat up, recovering from the blow. However I was already upon her again, like a vicious owl attacking a mouse.

She thought she was ready, did she? _"We shall see..."_

Selena suddenly rolled forward and through my legs. Standing up behind me, she quickly spun around and swung her steel blade at me. I blocked it and the next and the one after that.

"Good!" I praised her.

She looked pleased and drove harder at me. I ducked under another blow from her and spun around to her backside before knocking her backwards; her back hit the ground hard and a groan escaped her lips.

"Again!" I yelled, not allowing her rest.

She grunted but rolled over and got up to her feet. Wiping the dirt from her mouth, she glared at me before taking in a deep breath and flying at me with astonishing speed.

She threw attack after attack after attack at me; persistently trying to beat me. Our swords clashed and sparks flew as we traveled to the very corners of the training grounds.

I managed to strike her four more times before she finally got in one on my side. Everyone cheered and applauded her for her victory and I too smiled at her; proud of the young woman she had become.

We spared for another hour before we broke to bathe and meditate. Bathing in my quarters, I finished up and entered my bedroom chambers with my back turned from the door. I slowly began to dress before I felt a familiar presence in the room. It was faint, very faint. It could have been Arya, or Selena or even Evander. I could not tell which, that is, until she decided to reveal herself.

_**Lemon Starts Here!**_

"You should be more careful, _Lord_ Eragon. We wouldn't want one of the maids to catch you naked, now would we?"

Her voice was a balm to any ache that befell me. The melody was like sweet nectar to my ears.

Her arms suddenly wrapped around my neck and she rested her head in the crook of my neck. She gave my neck a soft kiss, trailing her hands from around my neck down my naked body.

I trailed my fingers across the soft, tan skin of her lower back. I felt her body shiver behind me and a smile began to cover my face. Her breasts pushed up into my back, her hard nipples pressing into me. My hands trailed lower until I reached her butt. I gave it a squeeze and she released a soft moan.

"Eragon~…" She moaned.

I growled lightly as I hastily turned around and grabbed her arms; my eyes trailed over to the beautiful black haired woman before me. Her long legs shifted between mine as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I returned it; slow and passionate. Memorizing every inch of her; savoring every cherry filled kiss. My hands fell down to her sides and I moved them lazily across the skin of her butt.

Her breath grew raspy as she pulled herself closer to me; her hands gripping the sides of my face as she kissed me hard and passionately.

I growled as my cock grew, pressing against her thigh.

"Arya…" My eyes met hers and she smiled at me; her hands now running through my hair. She trailed them down to my back where she lightly traced her fingernails over my skin.

"I _need_ you…" She whispered passionately to me. I felt her left leg lift up slowly; the soft, porcelain skin brushed up against my thigh.

"I am yours." I replied in her ear.

Her hips shifted in front of me, slowly grinding against my engorged cock. I groaned in pleasure and brought my lips to the skin below her chin. Her flesh was like sweet cherries; her scent is that of freshly crushed pine needles. Merely taking in a deep breath when she was so close to me rendered me weak and helpless to her desires.

"Show me." She whispered to me. Her hands came up to touch my face, igniting fierce passion throughout my body. "Love me…" She whispered again.

To hear such things from her filled my heart with joy beyond compare and I kissed her passionately on the lips. She moaned again and I quickly grabbed her and lifted her up before placing her on a table I had been using earlier to properly map out Vroengard and our territory.

None of that even mattered right now. I pushed everything off with the sweep of a hand; tiny wooden markers and soldiers fell to the ground, clanking loudly in the room. The map itself ruffled underneath Arya as she and I shifted our weight. The map meant little to either of us; if it tore we had several others in stock.

I kissed her fiercely and ran my hands up and down her back; to her butt once more before resting them on her hips. We growled like wolves and nipped at each other like cats. She bite my nose once before devouring my lips whole again. I managed to break away and trailled kisses up her neck before sucking on the soft skin of her ear.

"Ohh~." She moaned lustfully.

A sudden animalistic side suddenly kicked into me. It was almost as if I was a completely different person. My goal was different, my objectives were different.

"_Well, it's a good thing you're good at both." _

I laughed at my own thoughts before moving my hands between Arya's legs. I gently spread them before slowly scooting forward; my cock pressed gently against her entrance.

"Mmmm~." She moaned.

I removed my lips from her neck and looked at her; my hands now moving up to her upper back. "I love you." I said to her. My voice was husky; ignited by the fires of passion.

She smiled warmly and cupped my cheeks. "I love you too.

We kissed again and I slowly edged forward, pressing further and further into her until my tip is fully inside. I paused for a moment before fully entering her at once.

She gasped; her head coming up slightly. I slowly pulled out before entering her again, a little harder this time.

She gasped again; an almost grunt-like noise this time. I slowly began to pick up the pace, thrusting into her over and over again. She clawed my back, drawing blood. Her head rocked back and forth in a wild fashion as her body moved to the rhythm we started.

I grinned at Arya, giving her only a moment to offer me a questioning look before I pushed her down, flat on her back. I smiled again and swiftly spun her face down, back up.

My thumbs moved in gently circles as I lustfully massaged her butt; they were like two fluffy, yet firm pillows. I leaned down over her; my breath trailing over her warm skin. Her breath was hot and ragged, her eyes lustful. "Eragon~…" She moaned passionately.

I suddenly felt a swell of strength fill me. Unexpectedly fueled with energy, I stood back up and slowly entered her from behind. I gently eased myself into her and soon groaned as her inner walls tightened around my cock.

_"I only pray that Selena and Evander don't ever walk in on this."_

The difficulty laid in the timing. We could not plan or set aside a time to fuck! We had to do it when the moment _presented_ itself. Thus making it harder to always make sure the door was locked.

I began to ram myself harder and faster into her now. She moaned and cried; arching her back and coming up with her head. I moved my hand down her curved spine and leaned down to kiss her butt while I continued to ram myself inside her. I grabbed both her arms and held them behind her back. She gasped in surprise but was cut short when I began to swiftly enter her now that I had complete control over her body. She was helpless, presently a slave to my will.

"Eragon~! Yesssss~!Ahh~!"

I backed away from the table and dragged her up to a standing position. I continued to enter her, but I slowed my pace considerably. I kissed her cheek, her neck, and her lips as many times as I could and then I did it again. She pulled her hand back and gently grabbed my face.

It was time.

I started back up and began a slow and steady pace before gradually speeding up until I was deep inside her; and when I felt that I could no longer withhold myself, I spilt my seed deep within her. She opened her mouth wide, her neck arching back and her face rearing up.

I swiftly moved to our bed and dropped her on the thick, soft cushion before quickly falling to her side; my breath heavy and hot. I felt her run her hands through my hair; brushing the back of my head.

"Perhaps I will need to bath once more." I said with a light laugh..

_**End of Lemon**_

* * *

I eyed my bowl of hot food before me. Staring absently into the light brown, gooey matter, I swirlled some around with my wooden spoon. I even lifted my spoon up and tilted it forward, watching the brown liquid ooze back down into the bowl.

I suddenly heard a grunt and the slam of a fist before I quickly jerked my head in the direction of the noise. I sighed and returned to my meal. It was nothing significant; only Thraen and Marcus clashing in a game of Runes. I quickly finished up my bowl of hot porridge, deciding that now would a good time to read those scrolls father gave to me yesterday.

"Laidir! Returning so soon from your evening run?"

My eyes widen and I barely move my eyes up to see Thraen sitting up straight and waving to someone behind me. I take a breath and slowly close my eyes as the scent of lavender enters my senses.

It was Laidir from House Turin and Rider of Jura.

I didn't really know much about her; only that she was an Elf and very gifted, but everyone knew that. There were only a handful of people here that truly knew her; and they were all Elves. My father and mother were among the few that knew but neither ever told me about her past. When I asked father about it one day, he sat me down and told me a story about him and mother; back when they had just met. In the end he told me patience would be my closest friend in this situation.

Laidir walked a few feet past the table I was sitting at before she turned sideward and reached for a red apple in a basket of assorted fruits in a large wooden bowl beside her.

"I did not feel like running for such an extended period of time today." She replied, sounding mildly bored. Her eyes caught mine as she took a bite; a trail of sweet juice rolled from her bottom lip and I blushed lightly, turning my face back to my empty bowl.

When I chanced a look at her, I saw that she was now facing towards Thraen and Marcus with…I narrow my eyes with some confusion...was she smiling? At Marcus and Thraen!? I mentally shook my head. No, she hardly ever smiled at those two; always causing trouble they were. I twitched my head up from my bowl as an interesting, yet seemingly impossible, thought entered my mind.

"_Was she smiling at me?"_

I almost snorted loud enough for everyone to hear. That thought truly was impossible. Laidir hardly took notice of me, or anyone else besides our elders. She was, without a doubt, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Though, if one were to think about it, I was living on an island. There were less than three hundred people living in the capitol city, and many of the smaller towns had less than one hundred citizens. My point is that I haven't really been around many girls while I've been here.

"Perhaps then you'd like to join us in a game of Runes?" Thraen offered with a smile.

I mentally sighed at the utter stupidity of those two boys. The younger ones knew nothing. Everyone knew that Laidir prefered to be alone. She was like the shield maiden of Doru Araeba; always training – whether by sword or by magic – always reading her daily scrolls – which can be rather boring, mind you. But more than that; if you're a boy – younger or older than her – she won't return your affections. I bore witness on several occasions where some of the younger – bolder – students attempted flattery towards her.

Each one now lay crushed.

"Perhaps I will play tomorrow."

I feel my ears twitch at the sound of music. Her voice was more than just soothing, and her scent more intoxicating than the most exotic drug you could find.

She smiled at the two boys; they looked eager and excited at the chance to be seen by their friends in the presence of Laidir. "However I cannot say if I shall play with either of you." She grinned ever so lightly; I noticed a slight change in her manner which led me to assume she was receiving some sort of enjoyment from this.

"I need a challenge." She stated, slowly turning to me. "Who knows. I could just get one tomorrow." She continued to eye me for another second before turning on her feet and leaving the dining hall.

A smile forms on my lips as the memory of her staring down at me; those deep, dark brown eyes boring into me. They were like two drops of molasses. Brown, wavy tresses of hair fell elegantly down her back; a few strands falling out front on either side of her face.

That was one memory that would never fade.

* * *

I sighed as I took a seat at my writing desk before lighting a candle using simple words of power. Piles of parchment littered the table; many of which were recent doctrines that had been established with the Order and The Broddring Kingdom, as Queen Nasuada now called it. Actually it has always been called The Broddring Kingdom, until Galbatorix ruled over the land.

Ajihad governed that region.

The thought brought back unwanted memories. I quickly shut my eyes and when I opened them they I caught sight of a letter that was addressed to me. I picked it up and swiftly opened the envelope before pulling out the folded piece of parchment.

I sighed and took in a deep breath as the scent of Ellesmera burst forth from within the letter's sealed contents. I placed the parchment a small distance from my mouth before taking in another deep breath.

I felt almost at home; not that the island was bad. Actually I rather enjoyed it here. The area surrounding Doru Araeba was filled with wildlife and dense jungles that are safe to venture. The twins are two enormous towers with black gates, preventing anyone from venturing a league past the city. There is much danger on this island – even for dragons. It was why Eragon had The Twins built - the enormous gates located almost a league from the city - to protect us from the wild beasts and corrupted magic far beyond the city.

Mind my returned me to the present and I looked down at the familiar slanted writing of my mother.

"_My dearest Arya, _

_I pray that all is well on the island. I cannot tell you how thrilled and excited I am that you will be returning to Alagaesia again. Of course, you come every year so it's really no surprise; but I do miss you. It is my understanding that you will be traveling to Illirea to see Queen Nasuada and Murtagh…"_

I looked up from the parchment as the name echoed through my mind.

_Murtagh_.

He was the hand to the Queen; Nasuada. Not only that, but he was also her husband, and they had a son; Rikon Murtaghsson. The boy was nearing his nineteenth name-day now. Evander and Selena got along with the boy just fine, which put my heart at ease.

I looked back down at the letter held loosely in my hands.

Struggling to fight back a yawn, I folded the letter up and placed it on my bedside table before preparing myself for bed.

Tomorrow my daughter will be welcomed into the ranks of the Order. A small smile formed on my face before I slipped into a world of dreams.

* * *

**(A.N.) **

_Demonzmagic__ - _Okay, so I'm really nervous as this is the first official chapter of the sequel. I'm really excited for this one you guys. I've got a great plot for you with lots of twists, drama, romance and action. The fall semester of my last year of college starts in two weeks so RoTD and I have decided to try and post a chapter every two weeks. Hopefully we'll be able to keep up with that, lol.

I will also be switching POV's from most of the major characters. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Later!

_RaphaelofTheDarkness_ - Everyone thanks for all the reviews and comments, Demonzmagic and I are hoping to have about two chapters of this posted per month at least, which will allow me to work on some of the extra stuff I have been working on for this story, one of these is a map of Veroengard and some other things, like art, I'll mention more as things come up, I check the reviews often, so thanks everyone.

Demonzmagic and I really enjoy writing this, so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	4. The Spire

**(A.N.)(s)**

**Demonzmagic** – Wow, I have to say that I am extremely pleased with the reviews this fic is getting. Thank you everyone who pointed out errors to me and RoTD, we really appreciate it! I want to apologize for the exceedingly long delay in this chapter; I have been up to my ears in class work, working on my resume/cover letter, applying for jobs/internships and many other things. I thank you all for your continued support and ask that you bear with me.

Also it was pointed out to me that having names placed before new POV's would make things less confusing, so you'll see that change here. Also I just wanted to change something up in the structure of my writing: This will be thoughts. "This will be mental communication".

P.S. We are currently in need of someone to draw a cover art for this story. If you want to help us out, or know of any good drawers out there that would be willing to help please PM either myself of RoTD.

**RaphaelofTheDarkness** –Thanks everyone for the wonderful support, hopefully we can keep to our promised schedule. I wish I could say I have been as busy as Demonzmagic, but sadly I haven't been, that being said though I hope all of you like this chapter, hopefully we don't have any errors in this chapter, thanks for bearing with us.

* * *

_**Cythraul's Amulet**_

_**Chapter Two – The Spire**_

**[Selena]**

The city of Doru Araeba bustled with excitement as the final preparations for today's ceremony reached its culmination. I stared outside a window and watched as the commotion carried on. Fish, meat, barrels of wheat, barley, wine and mead could be seen moving about the city. Of course, I will partake in neither meat nor drink; it was mainly for the citizens and commoners.

My stomach suddenly felt strange; as if it had just performed a back flip, if that were even possible. I didn't like being the center of attention, and today was no better than any other occasion.

In fact it was worse.

But the thought of joining the ranks of The Order sent tingles of excitement up and down my spine. I doubted that I'd ever actually see battle anytime soon, however it would be a nice change to finally be able to roam about the island without permission from mother or father.

Perhaps Eridor and I could even travel to Alagaesia and visit gram. The thought excited me even more, to the point of bursting; I absolutely enjoyed my time in Ellesmera, and grandmother always loved to see me.

I sighed and turned from the window, giving the empty room I was in a slow glance. A few unraveled scrolls sat in no particular order on a wooden writing desk just ahead of me with a large four-poster bed to the right of that. A nearly burnt out candle sat on the night stand beside the bed. Clumps of dried wax clung to the tall candle holder and had traveled almost halfway down.

Evander must have been awake late last night. Probably still reading the scrolls that father had tasked him to finish before today's festivities.

The room was adorned in a color of magnificent yellow, the same color as Lenora; the bonded dragon to my twin brother. Despite his few imperfections and boyish attitude, he has great talent and a strong-minded will. I had no doubt that he would soon complete his training and join the ranks before the winter months.

"You're supposed to be preparing for the ceremony."

I turned around to see Evander standing by the doorway. He gave me a small smile and entered his room.

"Don't tell me you're hiding." He asked with a smirk.

I shook my head and gave him a smile. "I only wanted to speak with you for a moment, before the ceremony."

Evander sighed, now looking slightly irate. "I'm not in the mood for another one of your lectures so if that's what this is about then –"

"No, it's nothing like that at all!" I said quickly.

I watched as he calmed down a little, though he was looking at me with some curiosity now. "What is it then?" He asked.

I closed my eyes briefly before turning my body side-face and looking out of the window. "Promise me…" I licked my lips and looked down at the windowsill.

"Promise me what?" He asked. There was a hint of urgency in his voice and I inwardly sighed in annoyance. Boys.

A small smile formed on my lips and I quickly turned around. "Promise me that no matter what happens to us that we'll always be there for each other."

He didn't reply right away. Rather he wore a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Promise that we'll always be here for each other." I repeated.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said with a chuckle.

"I know that. I just don't want this ceremony to mean the end of our friendship." I finally said it; there was no use in riddles.

"It won't, I promise." Evander said with a smile.

I smiled back at him. "Thanks."

Trumpets and bells rang out as we stood on The Steps of the First. A large outdoor courtyard built in honor of the Old Order. All disciples that complete their training must present themselves to their master here, in front of all of those who are present, and take the oath of full-fledged rider and member of the New Order.

As hard as this might be to believe, I was not nervous. I yearned for this day to come. The day where I could stand before my mother and father - arguable two of the greatest warriors of their time, and know that they were proud of me.

_"They are proud of you, little one. As am I."_ Eridor's voice echoed softly in my mind.

I smiled and turned to face him; his light green scales sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight. He lowered his head, blocking the light from me and I sighed as the feeling of coolness washed over my face and body. _"Thank you, Eridor. We've both come far, haven't we?"_

I felt him hum in response. _"Indeed. Yet we still have much to learn."_

I smiled and nodded, turning my head off into the distant lands as far as I could see.

_"I wonder if we'll have any adventures. Like the one's father and mother had..."_

Eridor didn't have time to respond as he quickly jerked his head upwards and ahead. A large sky blue dragon could be seen approaching us at a rapid pace. I should have known he'd be late...

_"He's still here before your father or mother."_ Eridor commented.

The remark made me wonder where they were. Perhaps Evander knew. I waited patiently and watched as Lenora gracefully landed on the other side of Eridor. I walked around him and walked up to Lenora, patting her side affectionately.

The female dragon curled her lips and lowered her head down to me_. "It is good to see you, Selena. I must congratulate you on finally joining the order, though I am sure you must be tired from everyone approaching you with these same words."_ She said with a light-hearted laugh.

I smiled and patted her snout. "It can get overwhelming."I replied with a smirk_. _"I know it's not official yet, but I'm already starting to feel rather nervous as the ceremony should be starting soon." I noticed Evander hop down from Lenora's back. "Have you seen mother and father?" I quickly asked him.

"They're helping Blodhgarm finish training the younger students." he grunted in reply as he began to fix some straps on Lenora's saddle.

I folded my arms across my chest and frowned. "They're going to be late if they don't hurry up."

Evander suddenly stopped what he was doing and turned me, his lips almost twitched into a something of a smirk. "Has all of that nervousness suddenly turned to impatience?" He joked.

I merely grumbled in reply. Truth be told I didn't mind waiting a bit longer, I wanted to try and get rid of that awful sensation that had been troubling me since I woke up this morning.

**[Eragon]**

Saphira dipped down and tilted her wings to the left as we flew back to Doru Araeba. We ventured just a bit further into the Shadow-Lands then we should have, but we needed to expand; the dragons alone take up far too much space. And as we grow, so does the need for more food and other necessary supplies. Not to mention the recent dark clouds that have remained affixed over the northwestern mountains for the past several days.

I shook the thoughts from my mind. Today is a day to celebrate and to put worry aside. Saphira and I can investigate the mountains tomorrow.

_"Well said little one."_ Saphira suddenly commented.

I smiled and reached down to pat Saphira's neck affectionately. _"I can't believe she's already a full Rider."_

_"She has worked hard."_

_"Indeed she has."_ I replied.

_"She looks up to you, you know." _Saphira commented after a moment of silence.

I chuckled and nodded. _"I know."_

I decided to forgo today's training and give all the students a break. I had sent them all on their way to courtyard before joining Arya and Blodhgarm in the Hall of Dragons; private quarters where we would meet to discuss important matters alongside Umaroth, Glaedr and any of the other Eldunari that as their minds slowly return to a normal state. I had hoped to see Selena immediately after I finished today's training session with the younger students, but as her master and father I had to task her with her first mission. And for that to happen I needed some guidance.

I entered the spacious chambers and immediately took notice of Arya and Blodhgarm as they stood up from the lengthy stone table in the center.

"Eragon."

I looked at Arya as she walked towards me. I made my way over to her and took her hand in mine before seating myself at the table beside her.

"My Lord Eragon."

I looked to Blodhgarm now. The furry elf stared back at me, his lips curled into a smile. Two sharp fangs protruding from the edges of his mouth.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

I nodded, and just as I did two stones raised high off the ground on elegant stone holders began to glow; one a warm golden brown, the other a blinding white light.

_"__Congratulations Eragon and Arya. Selena will be a fine Rider."_

Umaroth's voice echoed throughout the relatively empty room.

I smiled and tilted my head down.

"Thank you, Umaroth. I had some time to think about what mission to entrust Selena with. As this will be her first official task, I had hoped it to be something of less danger. Thankfully there are no concerns that present any ill will to us and the people."

_"__And what of the storm clouds in the northwestern region beyond the Shadow Lands?"_ Glaedr asked.

"I had planned on investigating them tomorrow morning." I replied.

_"__Why not entrust the task to Selena? She is more than capable of the task."_Said Umaroth.

"I suppose she is..." I trailed off.

I felt Arya's hand give mine a gentle squeeze and I looked at her. She smiled at me, a sight so beautiful words could not begin to describe. I knew that when she gave me that look everything would be alright.

_"Do not fret Eragon. Selena and Eridor are capable of handling themselves in the Shadow-Lands, you know that better than anyone else here."_ She said in a soft and reassuring voice.

I opened my mouth, trying to think of something to say that could possibly change their minds. But nothing came to my mind. So I gave a heavy sigh, looked down at our intertwined hands before giving a smile. _"I know."_

"...And so it is with great pleasure that I present you – Selena Aryasdaughter – with a Rider's Blade of your own." I turned to my side just as Blodhgarm approached me with a sword in a green sheath in hand. I thanked him and took the blade before turning back to Selena. She fell to one knee as I did.

"May you serve the Order well, Selena." I said with a smile. "Now rise and accept your blade and your new position."

Selena stood up and meet my eyes. I allowed a small smile to be seen before handing her the blade. She looked down at the blade; the magnificent greenness of the sheath seemed to stun her as her hands slowly reached up and took it. Her right hand gripped the hilt, her fingers slowly wrapped around the hard material. She held it up to her eyes, admiring the emerald sheath, eager to pull the blade out.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" I asked her.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the blade. "I have." She replied.

Selena turned around then and faced the courtyard; the citizens of Doru Araeba grew silent and still.

"I shall name you, _Hlitha_!" She cried out, jabbing the newly named sword in the air.

_Interesting…_

_"_Hlitha…" I repeated.

Selena turned to me, a small smile graced her features. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"It means trust in the Ancient Language. May I ask why you decided to choose this as its name?" I questioned, curious to know why indeed.

"Everything needs trust. Without trust, how can we form bonds with others? How can we love? Without trust we could not know how to be protectors of peace, because who would take up arms beside a man or women who could not be trusted? Even if the cause is just…"

The dragon's all suddenly roared and expelled large jets of flames high into the air while I smiled at Selena, pride bubbling inside me. "You're too wise for your own good, you know that?" I said with a chuckle as I pulled her into a hug with a single arm.

Selena squirmed and giggled as I teased her a little bit more before letting her go. I watched as she embraced her mother and Evander before enjoying the next few hours with the other students. The smile that was on my face for the better part of the hour suddenly began to disappear as my mind continued to dwell on Selena. Had it truly been twenty-five years ago that I had held her in my arms for the first time?

When did she grow up so fast?

**[Selena]**

"I suppose this means that I will have to address you as elda from now on, doesn't it?"

I turned around to see a tall boy with golden blonde hair grinning at me. He was dressed in a silver tunic that glittered and sparkled like a thousand stars in the night sky. His cream colored pants hugged his legs and his brown boots shined so much I wondered if he had received them recently.

"Only in public." I said with a light chuckle. "Fundor seems to be having fun." I pointed out, jerking my head behind me where several dragons could be seen attacking each other high in the sky.

"I suppose he is..." Zack replied sounding fond.

He took a few steps forward and walked past me out to the edge of balcony where we were standing and looked out into the sky. I wondered what could be going on through his mind.

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" He suddenly blurted out.

I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He laughed and then turned around to face me. "Nothing, don't listen to me. I was simply thinking out loud."

My confused look turned even more confused by that answer. I opened my mouth to ask speak before I heard someone call my name.

"Selena! Show me your new sword!" I looked past Zack to see a few of the much younger students running towards me.

"It looks like they want a demonstration of your new sword." Zack pointed out.

I smirked and looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Care to join me?" I asked.

Zack shook his head and waved a hand in protest. "Oh no, I can't. I've made other plans with someone very special to me."

My eyes widened slightly at his answer. I suddenly felt my heart beat faster beneath my chest and my breath grew heavier. Zack slowly made his way back to the edge of the balcony before glancing back at me.

He smiled at me and then suddenly slipped off the edge. "Zack!" I cried out, running towards the edge. I inched towards the drop off when a large gust of wind suddenly swept up around me, pushing me backwards causing me to fall on my ass. My eyes widened in shock and surprise as a red dragon burst forth from bellow and rose higher and higher in the air; with Zack sitting in the leather saddle situated on the back of the dragon.

I grumbled loudly and jumped to my feet. Quickly brushing myself off, I caught Zack's attention and glared at him. "Very funny Zack! Just you wait, I'll get you back!"

I heard him laugh again; a sound that gave me this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, a good feeling. "I look forward to that day, Selena-_Elda_!" He teased one last time before Fundor was too far away for communication.

_That boy could be so maddening sometimes…_

* * *

The next morning I awoke to someone gently rapping on my bedroom door. I groaned and stretched before gradually shifting my body out of bed and placing my feet on the cold stone floor. "Just a minute!" I said before grabbing my night gown and covering my partially naked body up.

"Blodgharm! Good morning!" I said quickly to the furry Elf before me.

He smiled and graced me with a curt bow. "My lady Selena, you are requested to make your way to the Hall of Dragons after you have finished breakfast."

"The Hall of Dragons…" I echoed. I knew what this was about, and the thought made me burst with excitement. "I shall make my way there as soon I have finished with my morning duties." I replied, trying to sound as authoritative as I could. What? I was a Dragon Rider now, I had to display my newly appointed authority properly and with pride.

Blodgharm merely smiled and gave me another curt bow before turning and disappearing through one of the corridors outside my chambers. I lingered outside my chambers a few seconds longer before slipping back inside and changing into more attire.

I was happy when I entered the Great Hall to find everyone acting like their usual selves. I don't think I could handle it if everyone suddenly began to treat me different because they were my subordinates now.

"So, Selena, are you excited to get your very first mission as a Dragon Rider today?" Thraen asked as he took a seat next to me.

"A little." I replied, not taking my eyes away from the food in front of me. It was a lie, of course. Really I couldn't be more excited than when I had received Hlitha less than a day ago. But he didn't need to know that.

"Does this mean you won't be training with us today?" Thraen asked, feigning sadness and disappointment. "I was hoping to have you lead today's lesson."

"Shut up and eat your porridge, Thraen." I replied as I stood up from my seat. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and gave him a playful smirk before making my way out of the Great Hall, but not before catching Zack staring at me from across the massive room. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me and I quickly shook it off; it was time to make my way over to the Hall of Dragons.

_"__Hello Selena, and welcome to the Hall of Dragons."_ Umaroth greeted me as the entered the spacious room.

Having never actually been inside the room I found myself staring at everything. The Eldunari present, Glaedr and Umaroth-elda, were placed on two separate tall stands whose mouths opened up like a small bird bath. In the center of each stand rested a large stone, one white and one a golden brown.

_"Hello Umaroth-elda, thank you. It is an honor to be here in front of you all not as a student but as another Rider."_ I replied.

_"__That is good to hear."_ Glaedr now spoke. _"You must be mindful of your new position and not waver from your new responsibilities."_

"Yes master, I understand." I replied.

"You've made us all so very proud of you." My mother said. "Never forget that."

I looked at her and gave her a smile. "I won't."

"Now," My father suddenly began, breaking the momentary silence that filled the room, "as you are the first Rider to complete their training I had hoped to give you a task that seemed notable. Oddly enough, a recent event has occurred and demands our attention." Then, with his arm and hand extended, he summoned a large scroll to him from a large wooden rack filled with books and other scrolls. Unfolding it and rolling it across the table, revealing it be a map of Vroengard.

"Recently, your mother and I have been seeing a mass of black clouds over the Spire." He pointed with his finger to a relatively small range of mountains to the northwest. "Normally such a thing would not trouble us, however this morning we received a crow from Oakfell from Lord Albyn. There have been several reports of the normally peaceful animals acting aggressive. It's gotten so bad that the town has been forced to lock up all their stocks."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "I want you to examine the mountains and try to find the source of this and why the animals have been acting so strange."

"If we don't find a solution to this soon it could spread farther than Oakfell." My mother commented.

"I don't understand." I said with a small frown. "How can some storm clouds affect how the animals act?" I asked.

"Remember that we still don't know everything we should about this island." My father started to say. "The animals know it better, and for the two decades we've been here nothing like this has happened." He explained.

"The reason this event is something we feel that needs out attention is because we haven't seen any of these clouds anywhere else on the island." Glaedr added.

"Speak with Eridor about this and see what he thinks. You should never leave for a mission without consulting with him." Mother said.

"Decide what the best option is to pursue this. Do nothing more than observe and investigate. If you leave now you should be able to make it back before nightfall. If you think this task may take longer than expected, return home and start again in the morning. The Shadow-Lands are no place to be after dark." My father finished.

I glanced at everyone in the room before looking at the map one more time. "I understand. I shall return this evening then with news." I said simply.

"I have already informed Captain Robert that you will be entering the Shadow-Lands today, so there will be no need for you to check in with him. You're newly appointed position allows you to pass over The Twins at your comfort, however remember that you should not enter the Shadow-Lands unless you have a good reason to." Blodgharm advised.

I sighed in mild frustration. I already knew that the Shadow-Lands could be dangerous and to never go there, I had heard it enough when I was a little girl. Nevertheless I smiled at Blodgharm and nodded. "Thank you, Blodgharm. I will remember that."

_"__Atra du evarínya ono varda."_

_"__Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass."_

I looked from mother to father and gave them a small smile before bowing, twisting my right hand and placing it over my heart, to everyone. I then turned and left the room, eager to begin my first task.

After changing into my protective leather clothing, I belted Hlitha and grabbed any other necessary equipment before leaving the castle.

_"__Good morning, little one."_

I smiled at hearing Eridor's voice for the first time today. _"Good morning Eridor, did you sleep well?"_

I could feel his answer; a wave of satisfaction that filled my mind and body. _"Indeed I did, and you?"_

I nodded. _"A few more hours of rest would have been welcomed, however I am content with what I was able to receive." _I smiled before continuing. _"I have good news."_

_"__What is it?"_ Eridor asked curiously.

_"__We've been assigned a task. Can I meet you in Wyvern Downs?"_ I asked.

_"__I had a feeling I knew, nevertheless I wanted to hear it from you. Let us make the Order proud by completing this task and those in the future."_

I chuckled at Eridor's eagerness. _"Just meet me at the entrance to Wyvern Downs, I have to pick up a few things for the journey."_

I felt Eridor withdraw from my mind and I quickly made my way down the large stone steps I entered the city of Doru Araeba. The streets were filled with merchants and traders during this time of the year. They'd sail over from Port Narda after being inspected by my cousin, Roran, and his guard and would stay for months at a time.

I could a wide assortment of freshly baked bread, lush vegetables and ripe fruits. My senses exploded into a range of colors as my mouth watered.

_Better grab some food. I won't have time for a proper lunch today._

I made my way through the market strip, doing my best to ignore the drastically increased amount of attention I was getting. At least Evander isn't here with me, otherwise I fear the attention would be doubled…

I made a right turn down the next street, leaving the main strip behind me and finding myself now in the baker's market. Four equally sized houses were built in a single line on the left side of the street. Smoke rose up from the chimneys and the scent of freshly baked bread wafted towards me.

I knocked three times before entering.

The spacious room wasn't filled up entirely, but it was crowded. "Busy day today, Joane?" I asked the woman garbed in a yellow kitchen apron. Her hair was tied back into a bun and she had wrapped a cloth around it, probably to keep all the flour from getting into it. Her hands and clothes were covered in it.

She looked up at the sound of her name and her eyes widened when they settled on me. "Selena, my darling! I wasn't expecting to see you today!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Everyone in the bakery stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I suddenly felt all eyes in the room on me, and the feeling was rather uncomfortable, but I could manage for a few more minutes. "I just needed two loafs of bread if I could." I asked quickly and politely.

"Of course my dear! What would you like?" She asked.

"Do you have any more of that bread you had the other day? The one with that cheese?" I asked hopefully.

To my delight she smiled and nodded her head. "I do, two of those then?"

"Give me one of that and one loaf of sweet bread please." I said, feeling satisfied with my choice.

The slightly large woman grabbed the two loafs of bread I had requested from separate ovens and wrapped them in a thin white cloth. I pulled out a small sac from my waist belt and placed the two loafs of bread inside.

After paying for the bread, I thanked Joane before leaving her bakery. Inside the sag where I had just placed the two loafs of bread, was another smaller sac which I for nuts, berries and smaller fruits while the slightly bigger bag was used for larger fruits.

The only thing left was to meet Eridor at the entrance to Wyvern Downs.

After accomplishing all the necessary tasks I finally made my way to the main gates of Doru Araeba. Two guards were posted on either side of the massive gate; each side had a contained a small room where a lever and a pulley system was used to open and close the massive doorway. It took ten human-men to open and close the gate. It made me grateful that I, not only was I half-human/half-elf, I was also a Dragon Rider and opening a gate – even one of this size – was no trouble at all.

But that, of course, was due to the fact that we had dragon's magic to call forth.

"My lady." The two guards stood at attention and each placed a fist over their heart.

I walked past them and down the large stone path until it turned off to outer stables. Instead of following the path I stepped off the stone path and onto a dirt path that continued down a wavy path filled with rocks and tall brush. A few bushes and small trees grew here and there, but there wasn't any grass until you reached the Wyvern Downs. That's where Eridor would be.

I traversed the grassy fields until I stopped at the top a tall hill and looked up in the sky for Eridor. After mentally calling his name I spotted him flying towards me.

I raised my right hand to block out the large gusts of wind that battered down on me as Eridor came to a halt and landed gently beside me. I smiled and approached him, patting his side affectionately.

He hummed in response to my touch and lowered his head to me. _"So tell me little one, what is our task?"_

I filled Eridor in while strapping myself into his saddle. With that Eridor pushed off the ground and slowly climbed higher and higher into the sky. The Twins could be seen stretching for leagues in either direction. The wall winded and twisted as the land changed.

As we flew over a section of the wall I looked down to see several guards clapping and waving to us as we passed over them. I smiled and waved back, though I doubted they could see me properly. I turned my attention back to what was ahead of me, looking in the direction of the Spire. It stood leagues ahead of us, a dark mass of mountains that jutted out of the ground like spikes. I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. And looked around me.

_So this is the Shadow-Lands…_

_"__Little one, look."_

I glanced up and ahead of me. _"What is it? I don't see –"_

I stopped talking when I looked back at the Spire. High above was a mass of large black clouds that loomed ominously over the mountain range. For some reason seeing it now in person gave me an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, but there was also a curiosity that pushed me to keep going. My grip on Eridor's saddle tightened. _"Be on your guard Eridor."_

Thankfully we were met with no beasts along the way to the Spire. As we got closer the sky grew darker and darker. The wind picked up and I was forced to block my eyes with my arm.

We circled the mountain range once, looking for anything out of the ordinary. But after an hour with no luck I began to grow agitated.

What could be causing these clouds to form only over this set of mountains and nowhere else?

_"__Perhaps we should land?"_ I suggested.

_"__What exactly do you hope to find?"_ He asked.

I could tell he was feeling bothered somehow by being here. I could feel the disturbing presence as well.

The center.

The thought entered my mind so quickly that I was surprised I didn't think about it earlier.

_"__Eridor, land in that open area in the center mountain. If this storm really does have some connection with the Spire then it's probably originating from the center and spreading out from there."_

_"__A good theory."_ Eridor commented before tilting his wings even more and dipping down into the mountain pass. He slowed his descent when we reached the area I had pointed out to him and I quickly unstrapped myself from his saddle and wandered around while Eridor stretched his wings and watched me with interest.

I couldn't see anything visible at first, but after scanning the walls around me I noticed a small crevice in the far corner of the circular space. _"I think I found something…"_

I kneeled down and inspected the small hole, and after a minute I decided to see just how big this hole really was. Talking step back I closed my eyes and recited the words required in the ancient language. I felt my palm glow underneath my glove as energy flowed from my body and widened the hole before me. Peering down into the darkness I noticed that it did indeed go deeper. _"I think there's something down here, Eridor."_

_"__Be careful Selena."_

I scoffed lightly and turned my head around. _"I'll be fine, don't worry."_ I said reassuringly.

A voice suddenly caught my attention and I looked back down into the hole, wondering if I had imagined it, however I heard it again not long after. The voice was distorted and it was hard to make out what was being said, so I got down on my hands and moved closer towards the hole to hear better.

_"__Selena, wait!"_

But it was too late. I hadn't realized that the hole I had made caused the crevice to be unstable, and I suddenly found myself tumbling headfirst down a tunnel that began to grow wider and wider. I prepared to slow my descent down with words of power but remembered that trying such a task when you don't know how much farther down you had to go could be dangerous. I would have to cast the magic within a certain distance between myself and the ground, and I had no idea when I would actually reach the ground.

But I had been falling for some time now, the depth of this hole couldn't be that much further. I decided to take a chance and stretched my right arm out in front of me, palm facing away. I paused before taking in a deep breath and casting the magic spell.

I barely managed to slow down before I hit the ground.

I groaned and slowly pushed myself up to my feet. I released a few deep breaths as I glanced around the newly discovered cavern.

It was dark, mildly damp and difficult to see. I looked up at the hole from where I fell from and frowned; it was too high up for me to reach. Looks like getting out won't be so easy.

I summoned a ball of light and positioned it a few feet above me so I get a better look around the area. I found the cave to be relatively large in size, which didn't really surprise me. Like any of the other mountain ranges past The Twins, the Spire hadn't been thoroughly mapped out, so there was bound to be a few large caves here and there.

I should have been more careful.

I shook my head and pushed the thought aside. Perhaps should try reaching Eridor.

I called out his name several times in my mind and out loud, but there was no response. _Barzul! I must be too far down!_

Another thought suddenly entered my mind. Perhaps the source of the storm is somewhere down here…

I decided to investigate the cave, hoping to find some sort of clue as to what's been going on. Walking deeper through the tunnel I came across a small gap with a short, narrow stone bridge. I quickly repressed any fears or uneasiness I was having and crossed over to the other side. I was forced to stop as I reached the end of the tunnel. _Well there goes any theories I had…no other choice but to turn back now._

As I turned around to leave I spotted something out of the corner of my; a small flash of bright light from somewhere on the ground, near the wall. Nearing the spot I soon discovered that there was chest half buried in the ground. It was mostly covered in dirt, but I could easily make out the brass keyhole, which was what had caught my attention in the first place.I quickly pulled it out of the ground and began to brush off the dirt.

I could feel my heart beat faster when I noticed that the lock looked almost eaten away by something.

More importantly, what was a treasure chest doing here? I felt another chill run down my spine as my mind raced. Who put this here? Why was it placed down here? I closed my eyes and tried to feel what I could around the cave. At first I could see nothing but dark and empty space, however being familiar with power protective spells I could sense remnants of a broken down barrier. I could feel a strange new energy envelope around me.

But there was more. I could feel a strange presence around me, it was difficult to explain. I heard a voice echo behind me and whirled around, half expecting to see someone there.

"Hello?" I shouted, pausing and waiting for a reply my rational mind told me would never come.

_"__Selena…"_

I spun back around as the same voice came clearer in my mind. It was a male voice, deep and soft like a whisper.

The feeling was both exciting and freighting at the same time.

Did someone place this chest down here and then put up powerful magical barriers around it? But why? And when? Vroengard hasn't been inhabited for centuries before father and mother came. So where did this come from?

I had to see what was inside the chest now, and I licked my lips in apprehension before my fingers gently trailed over the hard case. I slowly opened the chest and was surprised to find that the only thing inside was a small amulet. It was gold in color and bore two large black stones embedded into the metal object. The craftsmanship was incredible, I hadn't seen anything quite like it from either our forge or any of the forges in Alageasia. I gently picked it up and examined it close. I was amazed by how light the amulet was, I had imagined it to be a little heavier due to the thickness of the jewelry.

A sudden thought entered my mind. I wondered how it would look on my wrist. I knew it wasn't a good idea to put on a strange artifact I had just found inside some deep dark tunnel, however the urge to put it on was stranger powerful. It was like there was some outside force pressuring me to put it on.

Despite my few inward protests I slipped the amulet over my wrist and admired how it looked on me.

_"__Selena…"_

I jumped in slight shock as I heard the voice again. Just then the two black gems on the amulet began to glow and dark purple.

A sharp pain suddenly pierced my mind and my hands instantly flew to my head. I cried out as the pain increased and then all went black.


End file.
